


Love(s) of Our Lives

by Rikkapikasnikka, theriveroflight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/pseuds/Rikkapikasnikka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriveroflight/pseuds/theriveroflight
Summary: Marinette thought she was pretty fast, but Kagami was on another level!! She was really glad Kagami had invited her to come jog with her that afternoon. So, they decide to invite Adrien and Luka for next time. After all, exercise is more fun with friends, right?!A collection of short stories featuring the OT4 pinning, falling in love, getting flustered, and sweating. Let's get physical!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was born when Marinette made a post about exercising with Kagami. A screenshot was shared on the ML Discord we're both in, and then it ended up spiraling into this. This was the product of a public conversation, a series of DMs, and some talking through Google Docs. Enjoy!

“What’re you doing?” Kagami asked.

Marinette looked over her shoulder as Kagami came up behind her. She smiled and held up her phone.

“I got a picture of us! Look!” She turned the screen towards her, and Kagami stooped to peer at it. “I’m gonna post it to Instagram, if that’s alright with you.”

“That’s the website Adrien is always using, correct?” Kagami asked for clarification, and Marinette nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a social media app where you post pictures!” She kept looking at the screen as Marinette briefly scrolled through her timeline, past several pictures of cute pastries and clothes, and stopped on Adrien’s most recent post: him at school, holding his phone, and a small smile on his face. She hadn’t liked it. 

Marinette showed the phone to her. “See?”

“You tap the...heart outline there to like it, right?” Kagami asked.

“That’s how it works! Here, do you want to try?” Marinette offered the phone to her. She gently took it and tapped the heart, the little icon filling with red. Hm. Interesting system. The post had a lot of likes already, but that made sense for Adrien’s social media.

“And I’ll add our picture now!” Marinette said as she took back her phone. Kagami watched her nimbly navigate her way around the application, and her thumbs typed out a caption faster than Kagami could read.

“You don’t have an account, right?” Marinette asked, and Kagami shook her head.

“My mother would disapprove.”

“That’s fine! I usually tag my friends in my posts. If you had an account, I would’ve tagged you.”

The only kind of ‘tagging’ Kagami could think of involved fencing, but she didn’t enquire any further. She hummed her approval as the browser reloaded, and the post showed at the top of the timeline.

Kagami stared at it and smiled. A thought crossed her mind.

“Maybe next time, we can invite Adrien so you have someone to tag.”

The sudden rush of pink that bloomed across Marinette’s cheeks would’ve been cute, but her stutter made it adorable.

“T-To _exercise?”_ Marinette waved her hands, and Kagami eyed her phone, wondering if she could catch it if it went flying. “I-I mean, _surely,_ his d-dad won’t let him out for th- _that_ , there’s a lot of danger-”

“Marinette,” Kagami cut her off. “I’m sure if we mention that I’ll be there, he can be persuaded. When Adrien and I hang out, he tends to be more agreeable; M. Agreste believes that I am acceptable company for his son. Plus, this is productive.” 

Yet the other girl was biting her lip nervously. “I don’t think M. Agreste likes me very much,” she admitted. “He seemed impressed with my design, but I’ve had other…more embarrassing interactions with him.”

Kagami smirked. “Oh well, we can just...conveniently leave you out of the memo.” 

Marinette giggled. “Alright, alright. You can invite Adrien.”

“Likewise, maybe you can bring someone next time? What about that boy from the ice rink?” Kagami asked curiously, placing a hand on her hip and tilting her head. She couldn’t remember his name, but she knew he was one of Adrien’s friends…

“Luka?” Marinette supplied. Kagami nodded. “I can ask him, sure! He loves hanging out with us!”

“Great.”

As Kagami drew out her phone to call Adrien, Marinette stared back down at her own. She was tapping away at the screen by the time Kagami pulled her eyes away, telling herself not to stare at the way Marinette would nibble on her bottom lip.

Her contact list was still short. Adrien’s name was at the top.

Pressing the phone symbol to initiate the call, Kagami lifted the phone to her ear and listened to it ring. Adrien picked up after the third ring, an obvious smile on his face as he answered with a standard, “ _mushi mushi?”_

She couldn’t help but smile in return. “Good afternoon, Adrien.”

“Hey, Kagami! How’re you?”

“I’m well. Marinette and I are...hanging out today.” Kagami explained. It sounded like he was in a car; she could occasionally hear the clicking of a turn signal.

“That’s awesome!” He was excited for her, she knew. Adrien had been nothing but ecstatic about her and Marinette’s blooming friendship. “So uh, why are you calling _me_ then?”

“We wanted to invite you to our next session,” Kagami rapidly explained. “We’ve been jogging, exercising, stretching. Marinette has even taught me some yoga.”

There was silence on the other end as Adrien inhaled sharply. “...Really?” He asked, breathless. 

“Uh… yes?” Kagami questioned, unsure why he was asking for clarification.

“Nathalie!” Adrien must’ve pulled the phone away from his ear, because his next words were so muffled, Kagami couldn’t make them out. In the meantime, Marinette tapped her shoulder and held up her phone.

_wanna come run w/ me n friends some time?_

_sure :) when?_

_idk yet, waitin on adrien_

Kagami nodded to Marinette as Adrien’s voice came back into her ear. 

“I can go, but it won’t be for another week,” he lamented. “What day did you have in mind?”

“Whatever works best for you,” Kagami instantly replied. “You’re the one with the inflexible schedule.”

“Early Saturday works best,” he insisted, obviously overjoyed. “Will uh, anyone else be there?”

“Marinette and your other friend, Luka. The blue one.”

Adrien laughed on the other side of the phone, and Kagami’s mouth gave into a small smile.

“I’ll see you Saturday! We’ll pick you up?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome! _Arigatou_ , Kagami!”

She shook her head as she hung up, and she turned to look at Marinette, who was watching her expectantly. 

“Adrien can come next Saturday, in the morning. Is that acceptable?” Kagami relayed. Marinette grinned, pink in her cheeks, and nodded. 

“Of course! I’ll let my parents know. They’re gonna want to feed _all of you_.” 

And they giggled together, knowing perfectly well that Adrien’s face would light up like the Eiffel Tower at the prospect of unlimited croissants and macarons. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Luka, Kagami, and Adrien go for a run in the park and it turns into chaos.

Next Saturday, it was the teenager commuting via bicycle that arrived first.

“Don’t expect much from me,” Luka greeted her with a hug just outside the boulangerie, after he had locked up the bike. He was dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts. “I don’t really run.”

“It’s alright,” Marinette chuckled. “We’re just here to make the _actual_ athletes look extra good.” 

Luka burst into laughter, shoulders shaking. 

“I think I can do that.”

“Think you can do what?” 

They both turned around to find Kagami and Adrien waiting on the pavement, a silver car pulling away to merge back into traffic. Marinette recognized Kagami’s simple red and white outfit from last week, but she couldn’t stop herself from gawking at the sight of Adrien’s.

He had a plain and bright green tank top, the seams lined in black. His shorts were black too, but they were almost entirely too small, stopping well before his knees, like he was growing taller faster than his clothes could keep up with. Even his shoes were stylish - grey and simple and sharp lines, so unlike her own garish pink and orange running shoes.

She pushed a hand to her mouth and cheek, trying to hide the blush that _wasn't happening right now._

“Make you two look good,” Luka answered, and Marinette squeaked. “But you both seem to have that covered.”

How was Luka always so smooth? Why couldn’t _she_ be that smooth? How was this fair?!

And Adrien actually turned pink at the compliment, rubbing the back of his head. “You...think so?” He preened, and Kagami elbowed him. Adrien quickly composed himself. “Uh, thank you, I mean.”

“No problem.”

Finally having composed herself enough to drop her hand, Marinette took one last deep breath before greeting her friends.

“I’m glad you both could come,” she said, honestly. “Kagami and I had a lot of fun last time, and time passes faster when you have friends.”

“Thanks for inviting us,” Adrien replied.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be here." Luka, despite his words, awkwardly shuffled his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. His smile was small, and Marinette hoped he would be okay.

Kagami was already starting without them, lifting her foot behind her in a quad stretch. Marinette looked over at her gratefully. "We typically start with some light stretching before warming up, but we get more intensive afterwards," she explained to the two boys. She grabbed her own shoe and pulled her leg behind her, but unlike Kagami, Marinette dangerously wobbled on her one leg. She tried to steady herself by extending her opposite arm, but it only unsettled her more.

Both boys reached out to try and steady her, both pulling tight faces at the impending disaster, but Kagami laid a single hand on Marinette’s shoulder. It balanced them both out, and Marinette grinned brightly.

“Thanks!”

“How can you hold a tree pose so easily, yet lose your balance doing something so simple?” Kagami teased. Marinette stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Yoga is different! You’re balancing _yourself_ too!” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

Luka and Adrien glanced at each other in relief and confusion, but they both shrugged it off. When Luka wobbled on his own one-legged stand, Adrien steadied him with a chuckle, and Marinette felt warm. 

As their stretches moved from legs to arms, they started walking to the park. They copied each other, trading favourite stretches and tips as they went, and Marinette tried out one of Adrien’s once they were at the park: right leg in front of her, left leg stepped back, her left arm reaching high above her head, and her whole body slowly leaning further and further to the right. Adrien stood in front of her, mirroring her.

“I really like this one ‘cause you can feel it along your _whole_ body,” he explained. And she could; from her bicep to her shoulder, down her side and through her thigh and calf, the stretch felt good. After half a minute, he switched sides, and Marinette copied him.

“Did you learn this one in fencing?” She asked, trying to make conversation.

“Lacrosse, actually.” He admitted. “But the basketball coach likes it too.”

That’s right. Adrien had multiple sports he was involved in, surely joining them today was...excessive? Marinette tried not to dwell on it.

“Are you still on the team?” She asked instead.

“No, I quit.” He chuckled, dropping the stretch to move into a squat. Marinette carefully copied him, holding the position with a slight grimace. “Between the three, I found it the least practical and fun.”

“Fencing is practical?” Marinette joked, her face breaking into a grin as Adrien laughed.

“Maybe not!” He agreed. “But it’s fun! Right, Kagami?”

Both her and Luka had been mostly quiet, but she nodded in agreement. “Fencing is indeed enjoyable when I have a worthy opponent.”

Marinette bit the inside of her cheek when Adrien flushed at Kagami’s praise. Luka straightened up beside her, and she followed. His hand nudged hers in a gentle show of support, and she nudged his back. She was okay.

Soon after, they started out with a light jog, following the perimeter of the park and the fence. They kept pace with each other, joking and laughing and teasing, Kagami leading them with Marinette trying her best to match her, but somewhere around the second lap, she lost a ton of steam. Adrien slowed beside her, but Marinette waved him ahead.

“Keep pace with her, or we’ll lose her!”

He laughed and pulled ahead, eagerly chasing after Kagami. Luka, on the other hand, breathed a sigh of relief beside her. 

“You didn’t tell me they were _ruthless_ , Marinette!” He panted. She slowed her pace to match his, but Luka moved with determination and kept going.

“You don’t have to push yourself,” she pointed out. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I’ll be fine,” Luka insisted. “Cardio just isn’t my thing.” He brilliantly smiled down at her, his eyes shining and expression soft. “But I’ll take any excuse to see you and Adrien.”

Oh. _Oh_. Marinette was sure she was pink again. “I-It’s not really mine, either,” she managed to stutter out, finding it a little hard to speak from the combination of exercise and embarrassment. She was flustered and sheepish, but at least she could still talk with Luka. “I much prefer uhm, being creative. Designing and such.”

“Same,” Luka exhaled, finally slowing to a walk as he winced and stretched his legs. “Just... music and such.” He winked.

Marinette chuckled, still flushed, and relaxed her stride beside him. Her eyes were drawn to the other side of the park, where Adrien and Kagami were still running, playfully bumping into each other to try and throw the other off balance. Her smile faded somewhat, but Luka’s hand brushed against hers to get her attention.

“When they come back around, we’ll try again?”

“Sure. Maybe they’ll even slow down for us slowpokes.”

“I...have my doubts.”

It couldn’t have been much more than a minute before the athletic pair was passing them again, and Adrien just _had_ to show off, sprinting down the path to pull ahead of Kagami - and leaving Luka and Marinette in the dust.

"Catch me if you can!" He called backwards. Kagami accelerated to rise to the challenge, though not as much as Adrien had.

"Shall we?" Marinette said to Luka. He sighed heavily, but his face grew determined as he started back up into a run, wincing when his right foot hit the ground.

"Did something happen?" She asked, slowing slightly to ease up.

"Overstretched. Doesn't happen often.” 

“You’ll be okay?” She questioned further, worried. They were maybe halfway, but she also knew that Luka was not the kind of person to give up - he’d see this through to the end, pushing himself and his limits. Yet still he turned to her, gave her that charming grin, and picked up his pace.

“If we want to have any hope of catching up to them before they lap us again, we gotta get going!"

Marinette was more than tempted to roll her eyes as he dodged her concern, but she caught up to him easily. They kept jogging, and as they completed a fourth lap around the park, she looked towarded the other side to try and spot Kagami and Adrien before they caught them unawares.

She didn’t see them. She frowned, concerned, until-

_“Boo!”_

Luka was only mildly startled by Adrien’s outburst, but Marinette yelped loud enough to draw the attention of several park visitors. She stopped running to bend over and catch her breath, her heart pounding _much_ faster than necessary, thank you very much, and Kagami glared at Adrien as he wildly backpedaled for his mistake. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette, I didn’t mean to-!” 

“I think you did.” Luka chuckled, but his voice was strained. He offered Marinette a hand, but she shook her head as she tried to still her rapidly beating heart. Eventually, she straightened up, glared at Adrien with a red face and squared shoulders, and she jabbed her finger in his chest as Kagami snickered. 

“Adrien _Agreste!”_ She snapped. “I thought we agreed, no more pranks!”

He had the decency to look sheepish, but there was still a gleam of mischief in his eyes. 

“Pranks between each other, yes-” 

She caught on surprisingly fast to where he was going with this-

-and _no,_ he wouldn’t! 

“But not between the _four_ of us.”

He did! That rascal! 

“I’ll make it between the two of us!” Marinette yelped, stepping towards him. Adrien hastily backed away, and before they knew it, they were running another lap around the park, laughter and their friends following after them. Luka and Kagami awkwardly hung back, following at a much more relaxed jog, mostly quiet. Marinette’s focus, however, had switched entirely to Adrien. 

How she ever caught up to him, she didn’t know. Perhaps he had let her, because it took almost a whole lap around the park to finally grab the back of his shirt and yank on it. Adrien twisted out her grip, but then he started running _after_ her, calling, “I’m it!” 

Marinette squeaked and started running away, knowing that the heat on her face wasn’t from just the sun. She booked it past Luka and Kagami, their shocked faces barely registering as she yelled, “Don’t let him touch you!” Adrien’s smirk grew as he neared them, yelping triumphantly as he reached for Luka. Yet Luka dodged, clearly heeding Marinette’s warning, and Adrien’s momentum caused him to stumble. Kagami caught him.

“Uh oh,” Marinette sing-songed back. “Kagami’s it!”

“It?” she questioned. Adrien stood straight and jogged away from her, grinning. 

“You have to tag someone, touch someone, so they can be it. Otherwise, you’ll be it forever!”

Kagami glanced between Adrien and Marinette, who were already out of her reach. Marinette could _see_ the calculations taking place in her mind, probably a result of fencing practice, and when she reached out to tag Luka, it wasn’t a surprise to Marinette.

Luka tried to dodge her, but he was too caught off guard and not nearly as nimble; he was easily tagged. Kagami smirked as she quickly backed away and chased after Adrien and Marinette. The pair were already several meters away, cautiously watching the exchange.

“Think he can catch us?” Adrien mumbled.

“If he’s determined, yeah.”

“Then let’s get moving!”

And they continued to follow the perimeter of the park, as they had before, going at a comfortable pace until Kagami caught up with them. When she did, Marinette tried to glance behind them for Luka, hoping that he was alright, but…

He wasn’t there.

“Aaack!!”

Adrien had to half-fling himself out of Luka’s reach. The older teen had cleverly crossed diagonally through the park, so he didn’t have to run faster to catch up, but Luka had severely underestimated Adrien’s reflexes. The two boys went about in circles, Adrien dancing just out of range of Luka’s long fingers. Marinette and Kagami hung back near the trees, watching and giggling whenever Adrien squawked at a particularly close call.

Finally, Adrien broke the cycle by lurching towards Marinette and Kagami. She shared a look with Kagami, and they ran in opposite directions. The three of them heard Luka’s quiet curse, but only Marinette stopped to look behind her again. 

Luka was panting heavily, bent nearly in half, one hand on his knee and the other steadying himself against a tree. Slowly, Marinette approached him, wondering if he was trying to deceive her, but then she shook the thought away: Luka wasn’t a trickster like Adrien. She picked up her pace.

“Are you alright?” Marientte asked him, leaning over to try and get a look at his face. Luka peeked up at her, tried to smile, and then turned away to give a harsh cough into his shoulder.

“You’d think,” he panted. “I’d be more...in shape. What with-” More coughing. “-band practice and all.”

“One type of fitness doesn’t necessarily translate into another,” she said. “This is a lot of cardio.”

“I ride a _bike._ ” 

“Riding a bike doesn’t mean you can run for extended lengths of time,” chimed in Kagami as she and Adrien came back over. “Are you alright?”

Luka stood back up, wavering, but Marinette put a hand on his back to steady him. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. Thanks.”

“Let’s go get some water,” she suggested. “Get out of the sun, relax.”

“We can do some yoga again to wind down,” Kagami suggested, and Marinette flushed pink as Adrien’s face lit up in excitement. Luka nodded as he pushed himself away from the tree.

“That sounds great.”

“Great!” Marinette squeaked, clapping her hands together. “Let’s… Let’s yo-yo track!”

A few odd looks made her pink face turn red.

_“Go back!”_

And she hid her face in her hands as the rest of her friends chuckled. Unbeknownst to her, all three were equally thinking: _Cute_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and join us on the Miraculous Fanworks Discord server!](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)  
> We are a community of MLB fans who write, read, beta, collab, and even exchange fanfiction and fanart. We run events, Author AMAs, calendar prompts, writing and art sprints, and we even have a book club for fanfics! Come join over 500 amazing, supportive Ladybug and Chat Noir fans today!


End file.
